Prostate cancer is one of the most common causes of cancer deaths in American males. In 1999, approximately 185,000 new cases were diagnosed and 37,500 died of this disease (NCI SEER data). It accounts for about 40% of all cancers diagnosed in men. A male born in the U.S. in 1990 has approximately a 1 in 8 likelihood of being diagnosed with clinically apparent prostate cancer in his lifetime. Even prior to the recent increase in incidence, prostate cancer was the most prevalent cancer in men (Feldman, A. R. et al. (1986) NEJM 315:1394-7).
There is currently very limited treatment for prostate cancer once it has metastasized (spread beyond the prostate). Currently, systemic therapy is limited to various forms of androgen (male hormone) deprivation. While most patients will demonstrate initial clinical improvement, virtually inevitably, androgen-independent cells develop. Endocrine therapy is thus palliative, not curative. In a study of 1,387 patients with metastatic disease detectable by imaging (e.g., bone or CT scan), the median time to objective disease progression (excluding biochemical/PSA progression) after initiation of hormonal therapy (i.e., development of androgen-independence) was 16-48 months (Eisenberger M. A., et al. (1998) NEJM 339:1036-42). Median overall survival in these patients was 28-52 months from the onset of hormonal treatment (Eisenberger M. A., et al. (1998) supra.). Subsequent to developing androgen-independence, there is no effective standard therapy and the median duration of survival is 9-12 months (Vollmer, R. T., et al. (1999) Clin Can Res 5: 831-7; Hudes G., et al., (1997) Proc Am Soc Clin Oncol 16:316a (abstract); Pienta K. J., et al. (1994) J Clin Oncol 12(10):2005-12; Pienta K. J., et al. (1997) Urology 50:401-7; Tannock I. F., et al., (1996) J Clin Oncol 14:1756-65; Kantoff P. W., et al., (1996) J. Clin. Oncol. 15 (Suppl):25:110-25). Cytotoxic chemotherapy is poorly tolerated in this age group and generally considered ineffective and/or impractical. In addition, prostate cancer is relatively resistant to cytotoxic agents. Thus, chemotherapeutic regimen has not demonstrated a significant survival benefit in this patient group.
For men with a life expectancy of less than 10 years, watchful waiting is appropriate where low-grade, low-stage prostate cancer is discovered at the time of a partial prostatectomy for benign hyperplasia (W. J. Catalona, (1994) New Engl. J. Med., 331(15):996-1004). Such cancers rarely progress during the first five years after detection. On the other hand, for younger men, curative treatment is often more appropriate.
Where prostate cancer is localized and the patient's life expectancy is 10 years or more, radical prostatectomy offers the best chance for eradication of the disease. Historically, the drawback of this procedure is that most cancers had spread beyond the bounds of the operation by the time they were detected. However, the use of prostate-specific antigen testing has permitted early detection of prostate cancer. As a result, surgery is less extensive with fewer complications. Patients with bulky, high-grade tumors are less likely to be successfully treated by radical prostatectomy.
After surgery, if there are detectable serum prostate-specific antigen concentrations, persistent cancer is indicated. In many cases, prostate-specific antigen concentrations can be reduced by radiation treatment. However, this concentration often increases again within two years.
Radiation therapy has also been widely used as an alternative to radical prostatectomy. Patients generally treated by radiation therapy are those who are older and less healthy and those with higher-grade, more clinically advanced tumors. Particularly preferred procedures are external-beam therapy which involves three dimensional, conformal radiation therapy where the field of radiation is designed to conform to the volume of tissue treated; interstitial-radiation therapy where seeds of radioactive compounds are implanted using ultrasound guidance; and a combination of external-beam therapy and interstitial-radiation therapy.
For treatment of patients with locally advanced disease, hormonal therapy before or following radical prostatectomy or radiation therapy has been utilized. Hormonal therapy is the main form of treating men with disseminated prostate cancer. Orchiectomy reduces serum testosterone concentrations, while estrogen treatment is similarly beneficial. Diethylstilbestrol from estrogen is another useful hormonal therapy which has a disadvantage of causing cardiovascular toxicity. When either LHRH agonists, such as leuprolide, buserelin, or goserelin, or gonadotropin-releasing hormone antagonists, such as Abarelix, are administered testosterone concentrations are ultimately reduced. Flutamide and other nonsteroidal, anti-androgen agents block binding of testosterone to its intracellular receptors. As a result, it blocks the effect of testosterone, increasing serum testosterone concentrations and allows patients to remain potent—a significant problem after radical prostatectomy and radiation treatments.
In view of the shortcoming of existing therapies, there exists a need for improved modalities for preventing and treating cancers, such as prostate cancer.